cambio de cuerpos yamixtea
by desi-dmg
Summary: JeJe pùes copn algo de retraso lo publico..es to es comico..que pasaria si ellos cambiaran de cuerpos..ademas..los villanso de tgh! como jamas los verias! que esperas para leerlo,aun sigues leyendo?..haz click y riete!
1. Chapter 1

Wee otro fic!!!!!!!!!

Bien este trata(si no se dieron cuanta con el titulo)de que pasaria si atem y tea cambiaran de cuerpo

Pondré un dia normal en la vida de yugi y de tea.par que quede claro e sle mismo dia...para ver si pueden sobrevivir lejos de su cuerpo xD

DIA DE YUGI

Como siempre yugi se levanto y acomodo su cama,se fue a dar una ducha...como era usual para todos menos para el el agua se acabo cuando tenia jabon

Yugi:yami,podrias ponerle al agua?

Yami-soy un espiritu,no puedo

Yugi-si no me ayudas entonces...ABUELO!!!!SE ACABO EL AGUA!!!!

Yami-que maduro,simre enfrentas lso problemas tu solito

Yugi-no te rias,tu tampoco lo haces tu solo

Yami-¬¬ bueno al menos no se me mete jabon a lso ojos

Yugi-que a mi no se me..ABUELO PONLE AL AGUA!!!!TENGO JABON EN LOS OJOS!!!!!

Abuelo-cuando termine el noticiero de domino yugi,seto abrira una tienda de recuerdos y diran la direccion

Yugi-eso es mas importante que tu nieto?no me lo respondas

y asi se quedo atrapado en el baño hasta que volvio,se vistio y no se dio cuenta que llevaba diferentes zapatos y se le olvidaba el rompecabezas del milenio.salio corriendo y alcanzo a joey en la puerta de su casa

Joey:hola yugi!!!

Yugi-hola joey,comoe stas?

Joey-muy bien,gracias y tu?

Yugi-muy bien

Joey-no parece

Yugi-por k?

Joey-aun no vez tus zapatos?,se te olvido la mochila,no traes el rompecabezas...

Yugi-no sigas,ahora vuelvo,voy a arreglarme

Joey-ya era hora-volteando a ver a yugi correr hacia su casa

Cuando ya todo lo tenia en orden,volvio con joey(una hora despues),y se fueron coriendo hasta la escuela

Como era de suponerse,el salon ya estava cerrado asi que escucharon toda la clase desde afuera,el profesor salio y los castigo,debian de quedar afuera del salon limpiando los corredores (o yeah!joey trabajando,donde esta una camara cundo se le nesecitaxD)y ademas

despues de clases por todo un mes debian de limpiar los salones(es despues de una semana de retardo)

Por fin salieron de el castigo y cada quien se fue a su casa,

Yugi:fue un dia normal,odio que me castiguen por tu culpa faraon!!!!

Atem saliendo del rompecabezas-no te castigaron por mi culpa,tambein tenias que regresar por los zapatos

Yugi-podia ir sin zapatos!!!!!!

Atem-pero no lo hiciste,ademas si dejaras de chatear hasta las 3 de la mañana con tu amiga!!!!

Yugi-ya entendi-debo de descansar,pero yo recuerdo que eres tu el que habla con ella,y utilizas mi nombre

Atem-sin palabras,pero podrias correr?

Yugi-no,por que debo hacerlo

Atem-por eso!!!!!!!-señalando a unos perros enormes de color negro que acababan de salir corriendo hacia ellos

Yugi-eso si es una razon poderosa-echo a correr hacia su casa,,peor no paso por la tienda del abuelo motuo,escalo la casa y entro por la ventana a su cuarto

Yami-estuvo cerca yugi,debes arender a correr mas rapido

Yugi:¬¬y tu que haces para ayudarme

Yami-desaparesco,mas ayuda el que no estorba

Despues de eso,comio se quedo a practicar dualos contra atem y perod todas las veces,prendio la tele y vio raruto.luego se puso a chatear y se durmio despues de poner el rompecabezas del milenio dentro de la bañera

Yami en el rompecabezas-me las pagaras yugi!!!!no soy resitente al agua

DIA DE TEA

Tea se desperto y tomo una ducha,se tardo media hora en arreglarse y se puso el uniforme,espero en la parada del autobus y subio,llego a clases media hora nates y se puso a hacer su tarea,cuando joey y yugi llegaron ella volteo a verlos,pero inmediatamente volteo a su libro,despues de clases fue a su casa y se cambio,se puso una bluso azul y un short del mismo color,se puso unos zapatos comodos y salio a tomar el autobus

Bajo en la 3 parada y se metio a un edificio,llego y se quito su chaqueta,ella era su profesora de danza,alli habia un grupo de chicos esperando su clase

Tea-hola!!

Chicos-hola señorita masaki

Tea-bien,hoy nos toca jazz,alguien sabe lo que es un chaphole?

Hitoku-maestra,ayer nos toca jazz,hoy nos toca baile de salon

Tea-buena observacion hitoku,todos tomen una pareja

Hiroku-puedo ser su pareja.maestra?

Tea-claro

Despues de la clase tea tomo sus cosas y bajo,a tomar un café junto con hiroku

En el café..

Hiroku-maestra,no soy un buen bailari,me podria dar clases privadas?

Tea-claro,mañana comenzamos,te espero a las 4 en mi casa,comenzaremos ocn al salsa

Hiroku-la acompaño maestra

Hiroku acompaño a tea a su casa,y se fue,tea preparo su comida,y se sento a comer,era la unica semana que le dejaban la casa sola y planeaba tenerla impecable para el regreso de sus padres,en eso llego may para sus leccione sprivadas de canto,dos horas despues sse fue

Despues, arreglo sus cosas vio dratz y durmio.,despues de darse cuanta que estava durmiendo en la casa del perro de el vecino,volvio a su casa a las 3 de la mañana

Mientras tanto en egipto ese mismo dia dos personas conspiraban...

Bakura-tienes un 2?-sentado sobre una mesa de pokar

Marik-paso,tines un 4?

Desi-disculpen,dije conspiraban,no jugaban naipes,asi que vallan y conspiren!!!

Marik-por que tengo que obedecrte

Desi-si no lo haces,publicare esto en internet-sacando una foto de marick en ropa interior peleando con un perro sobre un barco pirata

Marick-esta bien

Bakura-yo no,estaba a punto de ganarle

Marick-claro qeu no..ahora vamonos a hacer el plan malevolo

Desi-asi esta mejor

Otra vez,mientras tanto en egipto,dos personas conspiran...

Marick-bien,como no podremos derrotar al faraon en un duelo...

Bakura-sera con uno de sus mayores temores

Marick-claro y po r sentido comun,es ser una niña muajajajacofcof una mosca en que estava?a si jajaajajaj

Bakura-pero no lo podemos convertir en chik,quizas cambiarlo de cuerpo con una

Marick-y como,no tenemso ningun alquimista del amor

Ishizu:pero tenemos esto-dijo sacando un microchip dorado de su manga-el microchip del milenio

Bakura-aja esa cosa?que puede hacer

Marick-ademas no es del milenio,debio ser construida al mismo tiempo que los otros

Ishizu-asi es,peor bueno lo que puede hacer es. Controlar computadoras,sin tener que estar junto a ellas,es decir a larga distancia

Marick-que interesante..

Bakura-no entendiste,verdad?

Marick-ni J ,alguien me lo puede traducir?

Bakura-quiere decir que puede controlar computadoras desde cualquier lugar

Marick-asi si entiendo,peor eso en que nos syudara a cambairlso de cuerpo?

Ishizu-podremos tomar la computadora de seto kaiba y multiplicar su poder,asi se generara la radiacion suficiete como para confundir dos mentes en un radio de 20 metros,al grado de poder resonarla tanto que olviden su verdadero procedencia y al disfrazar sus cuerpos cambien de lugar

Marick-otro plan mas facil?

Bakura-robar el rompecabezas e incrustarle el microchip,cuando yugi cambie de lugar quedara atrapado en el rompecabezas,se lo damos a tea,el mismoprocedimiento y asi yugi esta en tea y tea en yugi con el rompecabezas del milenio y el microchip en dos partes,

Marick-ese es mas facil,hermana,bakura te ganoe n el plan me debes una motocicleta

Ishizu-peor si tines un yate!!

Marick-eso no sirve para ir en carretera

Ishizu-esta bien,comenzare a poner la tienda para adivinar el futuro,con suerte en un año tengas tu moto

Marick-o yeah!!!!!-comienza a bailar rap

Bakura-no se si estamos en el reino de las sombras pero eso..es malevolo,y creeme yo se de maldad

Ishizu-ahora soportalo toda tu vida y luego me dices

Bakura-que no tienes que ir a predecir el futuro

Ishizu-no me hagas sentir mejor bakura,hasta luego hermano,te veo cuando logres tu plan

Marick-me veras muy pronto hermana

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

bUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ..Y YA LO PUSE ANGELA!! no se me olvido...al menso no por mucho!


	2. el cambio esta cerca

Wee otro fic!!!!!!!!!

Bien este trata(si no se dieron cuanta con el titulo)de que pasaria si atem y tea cambiaran de cuerpo

Pondré un dia normal en la vida de yugi y de tea.par que quede claro e sle mismo dia...para ver si pueden sobrevivir lejos de su cuerpo xD

DIA DE YUGI

Como siempre yugi se levanto y acomodo su cama,se fue a dar una ducha...como era usual para todos menos para el el agua se acabo cuando tenia jabon

Yugi:yami,podrias ponerle al agua?

Yami-soy un espiritu,no puedo

Yugi-si no me ayudas entonces...ABUELO!!!!SE ACABO EL AGUA!!!!

Yami-que maduro,simre enfrentas lso problemas tu solito

Yugi-no te rias,tu tampoco lo haces tu solo

Yami-¬¬ bueno al menos no se me mete jabon a lso ojos

Yugi-que a mi no se me..ABUELO PONLE AL AGUA!!!!TENGO JABON EN LOS OJOS!!!!!

Abuelo-cuando termine el noticiero de domino yugi,seto abrira una tienda de recuerdos y diran la direccion

Yugi-eso es mas importante que tu nieto?no me lo respondas

y asi se quedo atrapado en el baño hasta que volvio,se vistio y no se dio cuenta que llevaba diferentes zapatos y se le olvidaba el rompecabezas del milenio.salio corriendo y alcanzo a joey en la puerta de su casa

Joey:hola yugi!!!

Yugi-hola joey,comoe stas?

Joey-muy bien,gracias y tu?

Yugi-muy bien

Joey-no parece

Yugi-por k?

Joey-aun no vez tus zapatos?,se te olvido la mochila,no traes el rompecabezas...

Yugi-no sigas,ahora vuelvo,voy a arreglarme

Joey-ya era hora-volteando a ver a yugi correr hacia su casa

Cuando ya todo lo tenia en orden,volvio con joey(una hora despues),y se fueron coriendo hasta la escuela

Como era de suponerse,el salon ya estava cerrado asi que escucharon toda la clase desde afuera,el profesor salio y los castigo,debian de quedar afuera del salon limpiando los corredores (o yeah!joey trabajando,donde esta una camara cundo se le nesecitaxD)y ademas

despues de clases por todo un mes debian de limpiar los salones(es despues de una semana de retardo)

Por fin salieron de el castigo y cada quien se fue a su casa,

Yugi:fue un dia normal,odio que me castiguen por tu culpa faraon!!!!

Atem saliendo del rompecabezas-no te castigaron por mi culpa,tambein tenias que regresar por los zapatos

Yugi-podia ir sin zapatos!!!!!!

Atem-pero no lo hiciste,ademas si dejaras de chatear hasta las 3 de la mañana con tu amiga!!!!

Yugi-ya entendi-debo de descansar,pero yo recuerdo que eres tu el que habla con ella,y utilizas mi nombre

Atem-sin palabras,pero podrias correr?

Yugi-no,por que debo hacerlo

Atem-por eso!!!!!!!-señalando a unos perros enormes de color negro que acababan de salir corriendo hacia ellos

Yugi-eso si es una razon poderosa-echo a correr hacia su casa,,peor no paso por la tienda del abuelo motuo,escalo la casa y entro por la ventana a su cuarto

Yami-estuvo cerca yugi,debes arender a correr mas rapido

Yugi:¬¬y tu que haces para ayudarme

Yami-desaparesco,mas ayuda el que no estorba

Despues de eso,comio se quedo a practicar dualos contra atem y perod todas las veces,prendio la tele y vio raruto.luego se puso a chatear y se durmio despues de poner el rompecabezas del milenio dentro de la bañera

Yami en el rompecabezas-me las pagaras yugi!!!!no soy resitente al agua

DIA DE TEA

Tea se desperto y tomo una ducha,se tardo media hora en arreglarse y se puso el uniforme,espero en la parada del autobus y subio,llego a clases media hora nates y se puso a hacer su tarea,cuando joey y yugi llegaron ella volteo a verlos,pero inmediatamente volteo a su libro,despues de clases fue a su casa y se cambio,se puso una bluso azul y un short del mismo color,se puso unos zapatos comodos y salio a tomar el autobus

Bajo en la 3 parada y se metio a un edificio,llego y se quito su chaqueta,ella era su profesora de danza,alli habia un grupo de chicos esperando su clase

Tea-hola!!

Chicos-hola señorita masaki

Tea-bien,hoy nos toca jazz,alguien sabe lo que es un chaphole?

Hitoku-maestra,ayer nos toca jazz,hoy nos toca baile de salon

Tea-buena observacion hitoku,todos tomen una pareja

Hiroku-puedo ser su pareja.maestra?

Tea-claro

Despues de la clase tea tomo sus cosas y bajo,a tomar un café junto con hiroku

En el café..

Hiroku-maestra,no soy un buen bailari,me podria dar clases privadas?

Tea-claro,mañana comenzamos,te espero a las 4 en mi casa,comenzaremos ocn al salsa

Hiroku-la acompaño maestra

Hiroku acompaño a tea a su casa,y se fue,tea preparo su comida,y se sento a comer,era la unica semana que le dejaban la casa sola y planeaba tenerla impecable para el regreso de sus padres,en eso llego may para sus leccione sprivadas de canto,dos horas despues sse fue

Despues, arreglo sus cosas vio dratz y durmio.,despues de darse cuanta que estava durmiendo en la casa del perro de el vecino,volvio a su casa a las 3 de la mañana

Mientras tanto en egipto ese mismo dia dos personas conspiraban...

Bakura-tienes un 2?-sentado sobre una mesa de pokar

Marik-paso,tines un 4?

Desi-disculpen,dije conspiraban,no jugaban naipes,asi que vallan y conspiren!!!

Marik-por que tengo que obedecrte

Desi-si no lo haces,publicare esto en internet-sacando una foto de marick en ropa interior peleando con un perro sobre un barco pirata

Marick-esta bien

Bakura-yo no,estaba a punto de ganarle

Marick-claro qeu no..ahora vamonos a hacer el plan malevolo

Desi-asi esta mejor

Otra vez,mientras tanto en egipto,dos personas conspiran...

Marick-bien,como no podremos derrotar al faraon en un duelo...

Bakura-sera con uno de sus mayores temores

Marick-claro y po r sentido comun,es ser una niña muajajajacofcof una mosca en que estava?a si jajaajajaj

Bakura-pero no lo podemos convertir en chik,quizas cambiarlo de cuerpo con una

Marick-y como,no tenemso ningun alquimista del amor

Ishizu:pero tenemos esto-dijo sacando un microchip dorado de su manga-el microchip del milenio

Bakura-aja esa cosa?que puede hacer

Marick-ademas no es del milenio,debio ser construida al mismo tiempo que los otros

Ishizu-asi es,peor bueno lo que puede hacer es. Controlar computadoras,sin tener que estar junto a ellas,es decir a larga distancia

Marick-que interesante..

Bakura-no entendiste,verdad?

Marick-ni J ,alguien me lo puede traducir?

Bakura-quiere decir que puede controlar computadoras desde cualquier lugar

Marick-asi si entiendo,peor eso en que nos syudara a cambairlso de cuerpo?

Ishizu-podremos tomar la computadora de seto kaiba y multiplicar su poder,asi se generara la radiacion suficiete como para confundir dos mentes en un radio de 20 metros,al grado de poder resonarla tanto que olviden su verdadero procedencia y al disfrazar sus cuerpos cambien de lugar

Marick-otro plan mas facil?

Bakura-robar el rompecabezas e incrustarle el microchip,cuando yugi cambie de lugar quedara atrapado en el rompecabezas,se lo damos a tea,el mismoprocedimiento y asi yugi esta en tea y tea en yugi con el rompecabezas del milenio y el microchip en dos partes,

Marick-ese es mas facil,hermana,bakura te ganoe n el plan me debes una motocicleta

Ishizu-peor si tines un yate!!

Marick-eso no sirve para ir en carretera

Ishizu-esta bien,comenzare a poner la tienda para adivinar el futuro,con suerte en un año tengas tu moto

Marick-o yeah!!!!!-comienza a bailar rap

Bakura-no se si estamos en el reino de las sombras pero eso..es malevolo,y creeme yo se de maldad

Ishizu-ahora soportalo toda tu vida y luego me dices

Bakura-que no tienes que ir a predecir el futuro

Ishizu-no me hagas sentir mejor bakura,hasta luego hermano,te veo cuando logres tu plan

Marick-me veras muy pronto hermana

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marick-me veras muy pronto hermana..sobre mi motocicleta jajaja

Ishizu-no sabes cuanto te odio hermano,

Bakura-si ...cuanto amor existe entre hermanos-sacando una sonrisa sarcastica

Marick.- no te burles...

Bakura-no me burlo..agradesco x no tener hermanas

Marick-no importa..vamos tenemos que comprar los boletos de avion para ir a ciudad domino

Bakura-tiene que ser en avion?

Marick-si,yo ya viaje en barco y creeme es horrible,te tardas mucho,la comida es pesima,te mareas,si chocas con un iceberg te hundes,te...

Bakura-ya entendi,es malo,ahora,tu pagas los boletos,yo cuido el microchip

Marick-¬¬

Mientras tanto a lo que importa,en ciudad domino,al siguiente dia...

Yugi-o no,otro dia...-estaba muy cansado pro desvelarse,y enojado pro que yami no lo ayudo

Yami-despreocupate hoy tomare tu lugar,todo lo que ocurra me pasara a mi

Yugi-0 en serio?eres tan bueno conmigo,sabia que por algo eras el faraon de egipto

Yami-si pero vistete y bañate,quiero que mi persona este limpia,hoy vendra tea

Yugi-aja,si sabia que no podia ser tan bueno como para ser verdad

Yami-apresurate..si no me voy a arrepentir y te pasara lo mismo de ayer

Yugi-te aprevechas por que me ganas con 5 mil años

Yami-vamos.recuerda que hoy viene tea

Yugi-con razon¬¬

Despues de que yugi estuvo listo..cambio de lugar con el faraon y en ese momento tocaron la puerta

Yami-yo abro!!!!!

Yugi-no hay nadie mas..el abuelo salio otra vez de excursión,regresa mañana

Yami-si,perdon ,siempre quise decir eso

Yugi-tu eres el mayor,abre la puerta,quizas tea se canse de esperarte

Yami abrio la puerta,y alli estaba tea,era sabado

Tea-hola yami!!!!

Yami-hola tea,pasa

Tea-no mejor espero aquí,recuerda iremos al parque,como estas?

Yami-muy bein gracias y tu?

Tea-bien,quiero despejar mi mente,vamso al parque?

Yami-claro,solo espera voy por mi chaqueta

Tea-ok

Salieron a dar un paseo,en el parque enfrente de su escuela

Yami-y bien de que querias hablarme

Tea-fuiste tu quien me pidio que hablaramos-dijo tea un poco desconcertada

Yami-ya lo sabiaU-pensando-yugi fuiste tu verdad?

Yugi-estem.si invite a tea,si fui yo lo demas no fui yo-

Yami-me confundes.

Tea-dijiste algo yami?

Yami-no,nada,solo ando pensando

Cerca de alli,estaban bakura y marick,comprendo unos hot-dogs

Marick-te dije,el avion es rapido

Bakura-si pero no pude dormir bien,el ruido del motor es mucho-con una voz qeujumbrosa

Marick-para que crees que estaban los audifonos

Bakura-eran audifonos?

Marick-no peguntare que pensabas que eran

Bakura-no importa ya...ahora cuando comienza nuestro plan?

Marick-cuando...-voltea a ver maliciosamente a bakura-cuando esten bajo un arbol

Bakura-no hare nada,no me puedes obligar...eres un enfermizo

Marick-crees que no te puedo amenazar?

Bakura-si

Marick-entonces...que es esto-empieza a leer una carta de amor(imaginense la mas cursi del mundo)

Bakura-no puedes comprobar que yo la escribi

Marick-"se despide tu gran enamorado bakura,esperando con fervor que tu corazon me pertenesca,mi bella princesa"

Bakura-¬¬U,si la quemas lo hare-estaba molesto,tenia la unica prueba que eso lo escribio bakura y no ryou

Marick-esta bien,-empezo a poner una sonrisa sarcastica-aunque el mundo pudo haber sido muy feliz leyendola

Bakura-guardate tus comentarios y comete el hot-dog-.estaba molesto

Pasaron varias horas,bakura y marick,ya se habin terminado todos los hot-dogs,,tea y yami apenas se movian del lugar en el que estaban,ya estaban debajo de un arbol,naturalmente,bakura fue a subirse al arbol y ejecuto el plan que marick habia dicho:

Bakura se subio al arbol,y se colgo bocabajo,intentando quitarle el rompecabezas,

bakura-deja de moverte faraon!!!

Tea-escuchaste eso?

Yami-escuchar que?

Tea-pense que alguien te llamaba

Yami-no,descuida nadie me debio de llamar-y en ese momento cambio a yugi

Bakura-bien ,no te lo puedo quitar,mejor de una vez le pongo la cosa rara que me dio ishizu

Bakura tomo el microchip y lo mas rapido que pudo,lo metio en el rompecabezas,tea y yugi se pararopn y se fueron,marick se sento en al banca y bakura callo cofcofintencionalmentecofcof sobre el

Marick-que haces?

Bakura-no respondere eso...pero ya esta eso

Marick-estupendo,ahora el pequeño yugi no tendra otra que cambiar en la noche con elf araon y se lo daremos a tea y luego compramos una tv de pantalla plasma con el dinero que le robemos

Bakura-que fue lo ultimo que dijiste?

Marick-ejem,que haremos que el faraon se quede en el cuerpo de tea y antes de que yugi despierte se lo regresamos con tea dentro,y al final yugi queda atrapado?

Bakura-mas vale...te estas comportando rarito

Marick-a que te refieres?

Bakura-a nada...¬¬

En la noche se hizo lo que ellos decian,pero antes tea dio su clase y tenia otra para el siguiente dia,y seto habia retado a yugi a un duelo el dia siguiente.

En la mañana siguinte en la casa de yugi...

Yugi-buenos dias faraon

tea-no soy el faraon yugi,soy tea,que haces aquí en mi cuarto?

yugi-este es mi cuarto tea,pero por que estas transparente?

tea-no estoy...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yugi-tranquila no es tanto,solo eres une spiritu,ya has visto muchos

tea-claro que si,soy un espiritu!!!!!,pero si yo estoy en el rompecabezas...

yugi-el faraon esta en tu cuerpo,que hara en el?

tea-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi-a veces me pregunto,como es posible que puedas gritar tanto

tea-estoy horririzada,mas vale no le haga nada malo a mi cuerpo,soy muy delicada y el es un...

En la casa de tea...

Yami-que sueño,debo de ir a bañarme,hoy es domingo,y tengo un duelo con kaiba...pero,,que le pasa a mi voz,parece la de... ..tea!!!

Yami-esto no puede pasar,yo no soy tea,no soy tea,no soy tea-se ve al espejo-soy tea!!!,esto es horrible,no lo puedo creer soy..soy tea!!!!!-estaba a punto de desmayarse,eso era demasiado para el

yami en el cuerpo de tea,fue a verse a un espejo,era tea!!!!!,

yami-mi cara,no es esta,soy una mujerTT,soy tea,debo recuperar mi cuerpo...

despues de media hora de quejarse y darle mil vueltas a la casa de tea,yami lo asimilo,estaba en el cuerpo de tea

yami-esta bien,ya comprendo,soy tea,pero quizas lo pueda arreglar,ire con yugi,pero antes debo de ...bañarme...o//////o-dijo recostandose en la cama de tea,ya estaba fatigado de camianar

yami-ya se..ire a donde yugi,quizas tea este en el rompecabezas,y podamos cambiar..asi no tendre que bañarme!!

Yami se preparo,lo unico que hizo fue cambiarse,pero cerro los ojos,asi que se puso el unico pantalon de tea,las demas eran faldas,y una remera grande y azul,no era muy buena combinacion,pero yami no lo sabia

En la casa de yugi

Yugi-tea,debo de bañarme,no te molestes pero pondre el romepcabezas en la mesa de la sala

Tea-no hay problema...pero quien crees que soy?no entraria a verte!!!-dijo molesta por el comentario de yugi

Yugi-es por protec..ejem por precaucion-dijo un poco nervioso

Tea-¬¬

Yugi-bueno mejor lo hago ya..quizas tu vengas,,perodna tu cuerpo venga.aun no me acostumbro

Tea-mas vale que lo hagas rapido,no me gusta estar en un rompecabezas con mas de 5 mil puertas sin salida

Yugi-ok-poniendola en un cajon-listo,en unos minutos nos vemos!!!!

Abuelo-que pasa yugi?

Yugi-nada..nada n.nu

Abuelo-escuche la voz de tea

Yugi-no,fui yo abuelo

Abuelo-esta bien,pero quiero que despues de tu duelo con seto pasas a comprar algo para comer

Yugi-claro!!.pero y tu noticiero,que acaso no iras a la tienda de seto?

Abuelo-el noticiero ya termino,y la tienda de seto..es solo para duelistas,asi que iras tu y me compraras todo!!

Yugi-con que dinero?

Abuelo-cierto,tomalo de mi chaqueta,el que sea para que compres

Yugi-claro!!

Yugi fue a bañarse,y se cambio,luego bajo a la sala a tomar el rompecabezas

Yugi-ya estas lista tea?

Tea-yo estuve lista desde siempre,tu eres el que se fue a bañar

Yugi-si,pero quizas encontraste algo nuevo en el rompecabezas-eso fue lo unico que se le ocurrio ocmo excusa para no admitir que se equivoco

Tea-¬¬ no hay nada interesante en el rompecabezas

Yugi-quizas si lo habia,bueno voy a abrir la puerta,es yami

Tea-como lo sabes?

Yugi-me llamo para avisar que venia

Tea-pues que esperas,quizas sea la oportunidad para volver a mi cuerpo!!!lo extraño tanto

Yugi-solo han pasado unas cuantas horas¬¬

Tea-pero,me parecieron años

Yugi abrio la puerta...si era yami,pero en el cuerpo de tea

yami-hola!!

Yugi-hola yami,pasa

yami-como sabes que soy yami y no tea?

Yugi-por que tea,esta en el rompecabezas quejandose

yami-suena logico

yugi-por que estas vestido asi-dijo extrañado por el traje de yami,no era bueno

yami-¬¬no tenia nada bueno que ponerme!!

Tea desde el romepcabezas-oye!!! Tengo mucha ropa linda,escogiste la peor-estaba molesta por el mal gusto de yami

Yami-pero no me la hiba a poner,en el camino habia muchos chicos...

Yami-pero no me la hiba a poner,en el camino habia muchos chicos...

Tea-claro..por eu crees que vivo..ejem pues toma el bus!!

Yugi-tea,el no te puede escuchar!!

Tea-yugi podemos cambiar de lugar?,para que me escuche?

Yugi-no se si podamos

Yami-deisculpen,me estan poniendo atencion?

Tea-vamso podemos cambiar?

Yugi-creo que si cambiamso seguiras con mi cuerpo y no sera el tuyo

Yami-me estan poniendo atencion?

Tea-pero si con yami cmabias de cuerpo entonces conmigo...

Yami-ya tea,si puedes cambair de cuerpo y quedaras con el tuyo,pero solo por poco y ahora me dejan pasar,vienen unos chicos...

Yugi-Uperdona,pasa Yami

Yami-ya era hora

Tea-yugi!!!quiero cambiar ya mismo!!!

Yugi-perdona tea,YUGIOH!

Tea-asi esta mejor,estoy...estoy como yami!!!!!!

Yami-si,por k alguien ocupa tu cuerpo,y no pueden existir 2 iguales

Tea-ahora si yami,que hiciste!!!no me gusta estar asi!!!tengo que s usar mucho gel y..

Yami-te tranquila,pero sintate,debo enseñarte a jugar con mi mazo

Tea-por que?

Yami-hoy tienes un duelo con seto,y lo quiere como Yami no como yugi

Tea-entonces te quiere a ti!!!!

Yami-pero estoy en tu cuerpo,el nunca me creera,asi que sientate-dijo sentandose en un cojin de la sala

Tea-esta bien,pero quiero mi cuerpo de regreso!!!

Yugi-oigan,pueden encerrarme en un cajon?no quiero escuchar sus gritos

Tea-claro yugi-tomando el rompecabezas- cunado termine mi clase te saco para el duelo

Yugi-viva!!ahora,explorare el rompecabezas,quizas en una puerta encuantre el mayor deseo del faraon

Yami-sigue buscando yugi!!!,no es tan facil como parece-tomando su mazo

Tea-bien

Yami-comenzemos con las trampas

Tea-se para que sirven..te he visto utilizarlas millones de veces!!

Yami-si,pero te enseñare cuando y como jugarlas

Tea-me sentare y podre palomitas en el horno

Yami-por que tea?

Tea-esto sera largo,y nesecito con que distrae..ejem digerir..si digerir la clase-dijo llendo hacia la cocina

Yami-aja..si pero ve rapido y trae unas jumbo

Mientras dentro del rompecabezas

Yugi-detrás de esta puerta-abriendo una puerta gris-no hay nada,que aburrido,y detrás de aquella?que hay

Yugi echoa correr hacia una puerta dorada

Yugi-aber..que hay-abrio la puerta-un monstruo de duelo!!vay que buenos efectos...-el mostruo de duelo lo ataca-AAH!!!es de verdad,! Estas puertas son muy peligrosas-cerrando la puerta,estaba asustado,quien noxD

Volvamos a lo importante,con tea y yami...

Tea-entonces,la maga oscura gna puntos ocn cada mago oscuro en el cementerio de ambos jugadores

Yami-si,si y si, bueno,eso es todo lo que necesitas saber para el duelo con seto

Tea-pero seto es fuerte,ademas tiene un mazo muy bueno

Yami-si,pero yugi te ayudara con lo que nesecites,seto solo ve la altura

Tea-por eso no escogiste a yugi

Yami-correcto,bueno toma el rompecabezas,el duelo inicia en 15 minutos

Tea-claro!!-toma el rompecabezas-que tal el rompecabezas yugi?

Yugi-muy divertido tea,habia un mostruo de duelo,y yami no me lo dijo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami-si,hibiera perdido lo divertido,ademas como saber que abririas esa puerta

Yugi-tienes razon,son 5 mil puertas y tuve que abrir esaT-T

Tea-bueno..vamso con seto?

Yami-si,pero donde era yugi?

Yugi-donde siempre...en..en...bueno no se le llamare a seto para preguntarle

Yami-y si mejro le proponemos algo?

Yugi-como que?

Yami-bueno pospondremso el duelo,por razones,,obvias y ademas

Yugi-un pequeño favor

Tea-claro yo controlo el cuerpo ahora,yo le llamo

Yami-sabes su telefono?

Tea-no...yami mejor llamale tu-le extiende el telefono

Yami-bien yo le llamo...

Yugi-despues tenemos que salir...

Tea-si,,pero yo saldre..con este cuerpoTT

Seto-ahora tengo que arregar unos papeles antes de que llegue yugi-sentandose en su esritorio

Mokuba entro en l ahabitacion sin avisar con el celular de seto

Seto-por que entraste asi mokuba?!

Mokuba-este...a si por que yugi te llama,quiere saber donde y a que hora es el duelo

Seto-dame eso-le quita el celular-gracais mokuba retirate

Mokuba,susurrando-seto,quien se cree?el gran señor d ela empresa y yo..solo su.

Seto-que dices mokuba?

Mokuba-nada!!!!nada-dicho esto salio de la oficina del empresario

Seto-hermanos,no los comprendo,...a si yugi?hola...a si..es en la arena..si...en media hora...que?!!!..quien te crees...esta bien...lo pospondremos...pero... tendras que hacer algo grande por esto...ultima vez que te hago un favor...adios

Seto habia colgado brusca y secamente..como siempre lo hacia.la unica diferencia esta vez,era que...habia hecho al go por alguien que no fuera el..y eso no habia sido su hermano...

Seto-mokuba!!!

Mokuba-si seto que pasa?

Seto-tenemso,algo que hacer

Mokuba-y tus papeleos..tu trabajo?tu duelo ocn yugi?

Seto-se pospone,tenemso que hacer algo importante por lo que veo,

Mokuba-llamo a winston?

Seto-si,y llevate algo de comer

Mokuba-sera un viaje largo?

Seto-no..pero por si las dudas..llevate tu videojuego portatil

Mokuba-si!!!!!!!tendre tiempo de jugarlo viva!!!

Seto-si.tendras tiempo,,ahora,,,vamonos..supense mis citas proximas

Mokuba-hecho!!

Mientras tanto...con bakura y marick en un Mcdonalds(estos si comen mucho)

Bakura-oye de que quieres tu hamburgesa?

Marick-una big mac sin paquete..no tengo mucha hambre-desde uan mesa cercana

Bakura-bueno y de tomar?

Marick-sangre del faraon...muajajajaajja

Bakura-no hay,que otra bebida quieres?

Marick-una cocacola

Bakura-ta bien..y para mi...

Bakra se sento en al mesa de marick,en espera que le sirvieran su comida

Marick-y que paso?

Bakura-tienen un problema con las papas fritas, tenemos que esperar un poco mas

Marick-no eso..lo del cambio de cuerpos

Bakura-aaah eso...pues al parecer si funciono

Marick-como lo sabes?

Bakura-por que alli va tea caminando como hombre-señalando hacia una ventana de cristal-y yami can las manos en la cintura

Marick-tienes razon..si funciono...le quitaste el microchip?

Bakura-si,toma-le da el microchip

Marick-perfecto ahora tenemos que quitarle el romepcabezas.vamos!!!

Bakura-yo si tengo hambre,asi que me esperas hasta que me coma mi comida entiendes?

Marick-esta bien,mientras ire a transtornar a los niños de aquella mesa-se levanta y camnina hacia una mesa algunos metros adelante

Marick-hola niños...

Niños-hola!!!!

Marick-saben lo que es el reino de las sombras?

Niños-no

Marick-quieren saber?

Niños-sii!!!!!!

Marick-muajajajaja bein el reino de las sombras es..

Despues de 15 minutos de explicacion

Niños-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marick-se transtornaron?

Niños-si..ahora..muerete!!!!-empezaron a perseguir a marick por todo Mcdonalds

Bakura-los transtornaste marick?

Marick-tu que crees?-corriendo muy rapido

Bakura-y que les dijiste?

Marick-el reino de las sombras

Bakura-solo eso..los niños de ahora se transtornan con poco,a ver intenta con lo de siempre

Marick-a si,quizas se mareen y caigan

Bakura-tu lo haces o yo?

Marick-tu hazlo,yo tengo que ocultarme

Bakura-niños...saben de donde vienen los bebes?

Despues de 5 minutos

Bakura-y asi se llega a la conclusion de que no lso trae una cugueña

Marick-no los trae?yo pensaba que si

Bakura-se supone que eso ya lo sabias¬¬

Marick-me salte esa clase

Bakura-se nota que conoces muy bien el mundo

Marick-pues si lo conosco,lo vi en la tele

Bakura-y te crees esas cosas?

Marick-son reales

Bakura-olvidalo,y los niños donde estan?-volteando para todas partes

Marick-creo que fue mucho impacto para ellosOO

Bakura-si,y a ti eso te impacto?-revisandolo con la mirada

Marick-claro que no...no mucho-sentandose en una silla

Bakura-OÔ bueno..mira ya tiene nuestra orden-se levanto para recogerla

Bakura- OÔ bueno mira ya tiene la orden-se levanto para recogerla

Marick-traela,pronto tenemos que ir tras ellos, nadie puede darse cuenta de su cambio

Bakura-si es ta bien,en 15 minutos voy-sentadose y empezando a comer su hamburguesa

Marick-apresurate...-15 minutos despues-apresurate...ya esta?

Bakura-listo vamonos

Marick-ya era hora...

Salieron del McDonalds y fueron tras yugi y tea,despues de correr varios metros...

Bakura-ya estoy un poco exausto

Marick-te cansas rapido,bueno mira ya entraron a ese lugar,esta cerca

Bakura-ya deja de se r optimista..es hora d emi..nuestra venganza contra el faraon,pero no debemso descuidarlo,quizas vaya con seto

Marick-y eso que?

Bakura-el cmabio lo hicimos con un microchip es tecnologia,y seto posee muchas tecnologia,podria volverlos a sus cuerpos

Marick-esta bien,ya vamos es tarde..ademas deben de estar buscando algo muy importante

Bakura-por que lo dices?

Marick-por que van muy rapido,y por que el cuerpo de tea esta arrastrando al faraon

Bakura-tiene sentido...vamonos...inutil

Marick-¬¬si yo ocmprendo que t elo digas a ti mismo,te entiendo y no lo niego lo eres

Bakura-sarcastico

Marick-dijiste algo?

Bakura-inepto

Marick-ya salieron,vienes o te quedas a hablar solo?

Bakura-vamonos-levantandose de la banca y caminadno rapidamente hacia donde esta yami y tea

Yami- tea.que hacemos aquí?

Tea-bueno pues..el favor que le pediste a seto

Yami- ya entendi,tiene dos partes,y esta es la nuestra

Tea-correcto,ahora debemso tomar el bus

Yami-pudimos haber ido en l alimo con kaiba

Tea-el no hubiera aceptado

Yami-por que?

Tea-pro que iremos con sigfried

Yami-que!!!!!!!!!!

Tea-el tiene una cosa que nesecitamos

Yami-a te refieres a esa..cosa

Tea-si,a esa cos ahora tenemos que tomar el bus

Yami-esta bien,mas vale que nadie nos vea con el

Tea-por que?

Yami-pensara que conspiramso contra seto

Tea- bueno .mira ya veine el autobus!!!

Yami-tu pagas

Tea-por que?

yami-por que tienes mi cuerpo.y yo siempre pago

Tea-¬¬ eso te hago?

Yami-si,peor al fin somos amigos por siempre no?

Tea-si,hasta el final,no importa lo que pase

Los chicos subieron al autobus,ya era tarde,el sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte y ademas ellos estaban cansados,se sentaron,yami (con el cuerpo de tea)en la ventana y tea (con el cuerpo de yami)en el pasillo,lso rayos de sol naranjas pasaban por el vidrio de la ventana,.Los tibios rayos anaranjados alcanzaron el rostro de tea(yami),tea lo volteo a ver

tea-Me veo tan linda,cuanto daria por que tuviera su cuerpo...yo...

yami-que dices tea?

Tea-nada yami,nada-

Yami-bueno,el camino es largo es mejro que te tapes,hara frio

Tea-claro,pero tu tengo chaqueta,en cambio tu...

Yami-no hay problema

Tea-claro que si,no quiero que enfermes a mi cuerpo!!

Yami-por un momento parecia eu te preocupabas por mi..no por tu cuerpo

Tea-claro que me preocupo por ti-se voltea verlo tiernamente-si no,ahora estuviera muy molesta contigo,y tu cuerpo no estaria sano y salvo,te aprecio mucho yami

Yami-gracias tea, yo taembin te aprecio mu...cho,podemos arreglarlo juntos

Tea-asi seguiremso como antes!

Yami-si-voltea hacia la ventana-como..antes...ojala y fuera mas...

Tea-mas que yami?-lo toma de los hombros

Yami-mas...profundo nuestro lazo

Tea-de ...am...istad?o///o

Yami-si..si no hubiera otra forma de tenerte conmigo..entonces seria de amistad

Tea-gracias yami!!-lo abraza

Como era de suponerse tambien marick y bakura se subieron al bus,no podian perderlso de vista,mas bien no debian perderlos de vista,elos hiban sentados justo detrás de ellos,por eso vieron todo lo que sucedió

Marick-espero no fraternizen mas o voy a vomitar

Bakura-vamso dejalos.al menos por ahora disfrutar de su felicidad,pronto la perderan

Marick-tienes razon,pero para eso debemso de evitar que las 2 cosas que podran volverlos a la normalidad,se unan

Bakura-tienes razon, por ahora debemso de esperar a que se duerman

Marick-para que?

Bakura-quitarles el romepcabezas

Marick-no tiene al faraon,asiq eu no tendra mucha importancia tenerlo o no

Bakura-si no tienen el rompecabezas,aunqeu vuelvan a su cuerpo,deberan buscarlo

Marick-y que mejro manera de tener un señuelo para el faraon

Bakura-claro,ahora callate el faraon nos escuchara

Marick-la pequeña tea tambien se dara cuenta si hablas tan fuerte

Bakura-¬¬ repiteme por k tengo que hacer equipo contigo

Marick-pues estabamos aburridos de fallar y

//////////////////FLASHBACK///////////////////

bakura-que quieres amrick

marick-por que tan grosero bakura,sabes bein lo que quiero

bakura-seguro lo mimso que yo,destruir al faraon

marick-pero,no podremos solos,nos derrotaria,ademas no tenemos a lso dioses egipcios ya

bakura-que queires,hacer equipo?

Marick-correcto

Ishizu-creo que fallaran,pero ustedes toman las riendas de su rpopio destino,asi que les deseo suerte..y a ti tamebien faraon

Bakura-tu de donde saliste?

Ishizu-pues,aquí deje la otra vez mi camara digital y vine pro ella

Marick-tienes camara digital?

Ishizu-si,y mas vale que siga aquí

Bakura-porq ue no me la prestaste para sacarle fotos al faraon mientras sufria,seria un detalle...ruin

Ishizu-ustedes no la cuidarian bien-buscando en un cajon de un escritorio-ya la encontre!!!

Marick-entonces me la prestas?

Ishizu-para que?

Marick-para que mas hermana,debo de tener recuerdos de cómo era mi vida antes de ganarle al faraon

Ishizu-no..tengo cosas que hacer.arreglenselas

Bakura-que amable es tu hermana¬¬

Marick-sarcasmo?

Bakura-tu que crees?

/////////////////////////////////END OF FLASHBACK/////////////////////////////////////////////////

bakura-ya recorde,no era necesario recoerdar lo de la camara

marick-claro que si

bakura-por que?

Marick-por que asi no preguntaras de donde la saque-sacando la camara digital de su bolsillo

Bakura-ishizu te la dio?

Marick-digamso que la tome por que ella accedio forzosa pero voluntariamente

Bakura-y ella,dodne esta ahora?

Marick-pues,esta en el reinao dde las sombras

Marick-solo pro no darte tu camara?

Marick-correcto

Bakura-eres un exagerado,pero bueno la sacaras de alli cuando ya tengas las fotos en tu computador no?

Marick-asi es...espero no este demasiado molesta conmigo

En el reino de las sombras...

Ishizu-marick!!!!!estas muerto,cuando salga de aquí pagaras el haberme metido aquí!!!!! Y tambien pagaras el quitarme mi camara digital!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ishizu estaba dentro de un reloj de arena transparente-como en la que estan todos cuando van al reino de las sombras,con todo-y estaba viendo lo que mas le atemorizaba...(no se que es,imaginenselo)

En el bus con tea y yami

Yami-tea,sabes me gustaria que tuvieramos nuestro cuerpo

Tea-yo tambien,asi no nso estarian veindo todos tan raro-voltea aver a las personas del bus todas los estaban veindo con cara de "quienes son y que hicieron con los verdaderos tea y yami"

Yami-jeje,tienes razon,pero debemso dormir

Tea-tienes razon,debemos..llegar a tiempo a donde esta sigfried

Despues de unas 2 horas terminaron dormidos y marick y bakura por fin tuvieron tiempo para realizar lo que dijeron

Marick-vamos bakura,tu le quitas el rompecabezas y yo voy por una almohadalevantandose de su lugar

Bakura-mejor tu se lo quitas y yo voy por la almohada-caminando haci atras

Marick-esta bien-dijo acercandose al cuerpo de yami-ya casi lo tengo ya casi...-en eso el cuerpo de yami se movio y marick cayo sobre el-o rayso!!que no se despierte,uf no paso nada,ahora el romepcabezas

Bakura-listo ya tengo las almohadas,ya podemso dormir en paz,oye aun no se lo quitas?-sentandose

Marick-no es tan facil como parece¬¬-tomando el rompecabezas

Bakura-bueno al menos ya lo hiciste,me cuentas como lo lograste mañana,ahora tengo sueño

Marick-estem..bakura nesecito ayuda..-yami(tea)le habia tomado la mano y la abrazaba muy fuerte

Bakura-luego,te dije que tengo sueño!

Marick-pero,es muy fuerte,ayudame!!

Bakura-que tan dificil es?-se elvanat y empieza a ayudar a safarse a marick

Marick-es dificil?

Bakura-solo un poco-tratando de safarlo con todas sus fuerzas,pero no lo consigue

Marick-no me ayudas¬¬

Bakura-bueno pues entonces...-se acerca al oido de yami(tea)-OYE!!!!!!!!!!!!-yami se movio un poco y solto a marick

Bakura-ves?fue facil

Marick-si claro,me hubieras dicho que era asi de facil,hast aluego-se colgo el rompecabezas del milenio y durmio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al siguiente dia,ya estaban los 4 enfrente de la casa de sigfried

Yami-vaya olvidaba lo grande que era esta casa

Tea-tu nunca has venido

Yami-pero lo vi en una foto

Tea-como digas

Yami-por cierto,ellso que hacen aquí?-señalando a bakura y marick

Tea-no se,oigan chicos!!!que hacen por aquí?!!!!

Marick-no grites,estamos cerca

Bakura-asi,estamso aquí pro que..debemso...a si debemso una...

Marick-una entrevsita con sigfried!!!,por eso trajimos camara digital

Bakura-por que?-susurrandole a marick-dijiste eso?

Marick-por que era la unica forma de que no nos descubriera

Yami-a si bueno,pero alejense de aquí

Marick-porq ue hblas asi tea?

Yami-como?

Marick-como hombre..

Yami-pues...pues es que yo...yo hablo asi por que...mm hice una apuesta con yami

Tea-a si?,claro!!como lo olvide amigo...yo debo actuar como ella y ella como yo

Bakura-bueno,nos debemso de adelantar,espera la entrevista..termien antes de que vomite con el color de las paredes de la casa el maniatico

Tea-maniatico??,el tiene muy buen gusto con el color de sus cosas

Yami-que???!!! Son rosas!!no amarillas!!!!,ademas tiene rosas hasta en su computadora!!

Tea-pues...ye so que ..el demuestra su sensibilidad!!!no como otros..-volteando a ver a marick y a bakura

Bakura-nosotros que!!??niño tonto,nos dem¡bemso de ir

Yami-oye11a quien le dices niño tonto!!???

Bakuar-a yami,tienes algun problema niñita?

Yami-pues si,tengo ganas de ir al baño-empieza a correr hasta la puerta de la casa de sigfried-espero tenga uno cerca

Tea-que pretendes hacer chica!!!

Yami-pues mis neseci..da...des o no,yo no tengo mi cuer..

Marick.tu que?oô

Yami-mi..disco de duelos!!!

Marick-y eos que tiene que ver?

Yami-pues nada,ademas nunca juego

Tea-pero si tu si tienes duelos!!!!

Yami-solo he tenido algunos,cortos-tocando desesperadamente la puerta de sigfried

Tea-pero tu mazo es exelente,ahora...me sentare a esperar que habra la peurta

Yami-que la abra ya!!!estoy desesperada abre la puerta sigfried!!!!

Dentro de la mansion,junto la piscina estaba sigfried con su laptop

Sigfried-veamos,la bolsa esta subiendo y seto slaio de viaje,bien ahora,la pintura rosa esta mas cara que la negra y las rosas rojas son mas baratas que las blancas..y la ropa interiro fem

¿?-señor!!!

Sigfried-¬¬mande..me interrumpes querido

¿?-perdone señor estaba en algo importante?

Sigfried-claro!!!,los duelos y la empresa son muy importantes

¿?-disculpe,pero es que yugi moto,tea gadner,marick ishtar y bakura ryou estan afuera exigiendo entrar

sigfried-exigiendo?

¿?-si señor,pues ishtar y ryou estan haciendo carteles que dicen "dejenos entrar","los enviare al reino de las sombras si no tienen baño",entre otros señor

sigfried-pues dejalos entrar!!queremos que nuestros invitados se sientan como en casa,pon la mesa,tomaremos el te

¿?-claro,señor-se voltea y se va caminando-este señor esta cada dia mas afeminado!

Sigfried-que dices?

¿?-nada,nada señor

sigfried-bueno,pensaba que me decias afeminada,pero quizas lo iamgine ahora dime, debo tomar el traje rosa palido o el traje violeta

¿?-no sabri adecirle señor,quizas un traje azul le iria bien

sigfried-has dicho azul acaso?

¿?-si señor

sigfried-despedido!!!,si no es rosa no lo uso!!!!lion!!!!

lion llega corriendo y un poco cansado,traia un libro en su brazo

lion-que pasa hermano?

Sigfried-tenemos invitados,por favor abre la puerta

Lion-si hermano-se va hacia la puerta-pero apra eso tenemos ayudantes

Lion-hola!!-abre la puerta y tea(yami)cae sobre el

Lion-hola tea!!

Yami-ho..hola lion como estas muy bien em grada que haces nada comprendo este y tu baño

Lion-al fondo,cruzas la sala,giras a la derecha en el salon de juegos y l aprimera puerta a la izquierda

Yami-genial!!-se levanta-muchas gracias!!!!,el baño el baño alf in el baño!!!!

Lion-que el pasa-volteando a ver a tea,marick y bakura-esta bien?

Tea-si ella esta bien.es que tenai prisa en ir al..ba..ño..TEA GADNER!!!!!! No te atrevas a nada raro!!!

Lion-que te pasa yami?

Tea-a mi,no,no me pasa nada, teno que ir con tea, a ver que es lo que le pasa,y ayudarle

Lion-en el baño?

Tea-es que somos muy unidosU-se da la vuelat y empieza a caminar muy rapido

Lion-y ustedes que hacen aquí?!

Marick-vinimos a habalr con tu hermano

Bakura-sabes donde esta?

Lion-si en la piscina,siganme

Marick-le aremso una entrevista

Lion-si?se puede saber sobre que sera?

Bakura-sobre...su gran...avanze en tecnologia!!! Si sobre su tecnologia!!!

Lio-a bueno,creia que eran malso pero veo que ya se reformaron

Marick-que nso reformamos!!????pequeño niño de...-bakura le da un codazo-niño si..nos reformamos

Bakura-no queremos destruir al faraon y adueñarmos del mundo,solo queremos una entrevista con sigfried

Lion-entonces por que no fueron con seto,el tiene al misma tecnologia que sigfried y esta mas cerca

Bakura-es que el..salio de viaje-susurrandole a marick-que acaso este niño solo abre al boca para preguntar pavadas?

Marick-no digas eso,nos escuhara,y si lo hace nos matara sigfried

Bakura-que nos hara?! Nosotrso somos mas peligrosos apra el que el para nosotros

Marick-no viste el anuncio de seguridad,

Abkura-cual anuncio?

Marick-el que decia "quien vaya con seto y no conmigo,lo pinto de rosa y lo envio con los perros!!"

Bakura-bueno,con eso cualquiera se confunde.por cierto como le hiciste apra ue no vieran el romepcabezas?

Marick-pues muy facil,solo me puse una chamarra enorme

Bakura-cual chamarra?

Marick-me la quite hacia calor,pero el romepcabezas,lo desarme,asi no lo encuentran

Bakura-oye!!ahora como obtendre el poder del faraon si no existe el romepcabezas!!!!!

Marick-bueno solo hacemos que el faraon lo arme,no tardara tanto

Bakura-estas loco!! Se tardaron 8 años en armarlo y 5 mil en encontarlo,si pierdes alguna pieza,no crees que se tardaran mas?

Marick-bueno asi tengo tiempo de hacer un mejro plan

Lion-de que hablan?-volteando a verlos

Bakura-de la incompetencia de mi compañero

Lion-y por que citan al faraon?

Marick-y pro que tanats preguntas?,no estamso en una gran empresa ni somos villa..nos..mejor olvida eso,solo reponde

Lion-no lo hare,solo los llevare con sigfried y el que se encargue de ustedes,

Marick-oye somos normales no tienen por que soportarnos!!

Lion-dicen eso por que no se escuchan!

Bakura-no nso retes niño!!

Lion-si lo hago que me pueden hacer

Marick-de doy 6 para empezar a correr 5 ...4...3

Lion-hasta luego!!!!!!-sale correindo hacia la piscina y los chicos tras el

Mientras tanto en el baño...

Yami-rayso,este es el cuerpo de tea..pero como le hago...tengo muchas ganas

Tea toca la puerta del baño muy fuerte

Tea-abre!!!!

Yami-no!!!

Tea-abre!!no puedes hacerle nada ami cuerpo,no debes hacerle nada!!!!

Yami-esta bien,pasa-abre al puerta,ya vencido por tea

Tea-no sabes pelear

Jessie: Prepare for trouble...  
James: ...and make it double.  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation.  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love...  
James: ...and extend our reach to the stars above.  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: James!  
Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth: Meowth, that's right! 


End file.
